Swimming Lessons
by OMGitsgreen
Summary: "To be with those you love, was all that mattered after all." As single parents, Annie and Finnick have both been through a lot. But with the help of each other and their kids, they find the courage to fall in love again. TWO-SHOT Modern AU, Daddy!FinnickxMommy!Annie
1. Finnick

"Goddamn it Finnick. I just want to sleep for two minutes. I haven't been able to sleep right in weeks since I've been so fat that I could barely move." Cashmere snapped at him, sinking down further into her hospital bed. Though he should've tried to act above it in some manner, be the bigger person, he really couldn't help it as he let out a sigh of exasperation. He had just gone a whole night without sleep and he was really sick of her bullshit. (To be honest, he had been sick of it for longer then he'd like to admit, but right now his annoyance was hitting him hard.)

"Cash, you weren't fat, you were pregnant." Finnick informed her, and Cashmere nearly growled at him, her blue eyes spitting fire at him. At one point in his life he would've found this hot, but right now, all he could think about was how much a bitch she was. He had hoped motherhood would change her, but he was fucking wrong as usual. Just like how he was wrong about everything, in the world according to Cashmere.

"Well, I still look five months pregnant. And you know what, just get the fuck out of my room. I want some pain killers, because my back aches like hell and I just pushed a baby out of my vagina."

"You're crude." Finnick snapped before walking out and slamming the door behind him, hearing a tidal wave of swears come from her on the other side of the door and he walked down the hall, hands shoved into his pockets.

Cashmere had gone into labor the previous afternoon, and it was now just about five in the morning. The baby had been whisked off, to allow Cashmere to rest and that had been that. Considering that he had been beside her for the whole time, a person would think she would give him a bit more respect. But then again, it was Cashmere. He twisted his wedding ring absently, wondering if it would feel better to just take it off. He knew Cashmere hadn't been wearing it for a good two months.

In any case, all he could think about was finding the child.

That was how Finnick had found himself there. He stood in the impersonal, antiseptic hallway, lit by fluorescent lights that cast an almost sickly yellow shade over everything, and looked into the nursery and stared at the tiny baby through the glass, watching him sleep in complete terror. Finnick couldn't take his eyes away, because what he blinked and that precious child was no longer there? And so, he stood vigil by the glass, counting the seconds as his child's tiny chest rose and fell, watching in awe as the world was ended and reborn again and again and again.

Another wave of terror overcame his as a nurse reached into the crib and pulled out the most precious child in the universe. A strangled yell was almost torn from his throat. No, that was his baby. It was his and where was she taking him and what was she-

The nurse walked out of the nursery and smiled at Finnick and he was mad, because goddamn he knew what she was going to ask him. And he was only twenty three, and was basically still just a kid and he barely had his own shit together and he wasn't worth it and how could he-

"Would you like to hold him, Mr. Odair?" She asked him, holding out that precious package of bundled blue.

How could he?

But for some reason his numb arms shot out anyways, and the little bundle of blue was put into his arms. Completely at a loss of what to do, the nurse rearranged his son in his arms with a chuckle, before stepping back. Finnick, curiously, pulled back the blanket just a little bit.

He was so perfect. Downy fluffy curls, a button nose, mouth parted as he slept safely in Finnick's arms. Something broke inside of him, letting out a wave of love so strong that right there, right then, he was changed forever. Finnick couldn't go back to who he was before. This new person, the father of this child, was all that mattered, and was what the driving force of his life would be forever.

"He's a beautiful baby, Mr. Odair." The nurse said gently, "What's his name?"

"Fisher." Finnick said with a teary smile, "His name is Fisher Isaac Odair."

And so he sat there with his son in his arms, watching the sun rise and announce the coming of a new day, and whispered to the sleeping child in his arms,

"I love you."

* * *

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy! Wake up, wake up!" A happy little voice sounded next to him. Finnick cracked open his eyes to see his son, Fisher, next to him on the bed. He sat up and snaked his arms around him, causing him to shriek with giggles as he gave him a hug.

"Hey bud. Where's the fire?" He asked sitting both of them up. Fisher made a face.

"Daddy, today's the day I start swim lessons!" He said happily, and Finnick looked at his alarm clock and could barely stop himself from laughing.

"Fisher, your lesson is at eleven. It's only seven." He scolded lightly. Fisher pouted as Finnick ruffled his hair.

"Daddy, make time move faster." Fisher said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Now, we both know that's impossible." Finnick told him before saying, "Do you want me to get you some breakfast?"

To that prospect Fisher nodded excitedly, nearly bouncing off the bed and racing to the kitchen as Finnick forced himself from his warm sheets. He rubbed at his scruff, making a mental note to shave before going anywhere today before catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Bronze hair that was cut short on the sides, he was still tall, still muscular as he always made a point to work out, but these past few years had aged him. Aged him well, but still.

He got into the kitchen, where his son had already turned on Sesame Street in the living room and bounced on his chair.

"So what do you want big man?" Finnick asked.

"Whatever you're going to have!"

"Alright, broccoli and sprouts it is!"

"Ew!"

"Okay how about scrambled eggs and toast?" Finnick offered and Fisher nodded before asking,

"Can I have cheese in mine?"

"Of course." Finnick said before opening up the fridge. He made another mental note to do more grocery shopping, as their fridge was looking a little more on the empty side. A lot of times it slipped his mind, as it was something that Cashmere had done on a regular basis. In fact, it was one of the only things Cashmere had done on a regular basis that had been helpful though she had bitched and whined about it every time she did.

He cracked open the eggs with a little milk and whisked them up with cheese. In the process of doing that he popped two pieces of bread in the toaster and started the coffee maker. He sat down Fisher's cup, before serving Fisher his breakfast, before pouring himself a mug of strong coffee and placing down his own plate. Fisher ate messily and Finnick handed him a napkin.

"The food isn't going anywhere, remember? Chew please." Finnick reminded his son, recalling when his own father had told him the same thing. Fisher slowed down almost theatrically causing Finnick to chuckle as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Hey Daddy, when can I drink coffee?" Fisher asked and Finnick took a bite of his toast.

"When you're fifteen."

"What? But Daddy, that's going to be a long time from now!"

"Yep. That's because only old folk drink coffee, like me."

"Daddy, you're not that old." Fisher said, mouthful of egg.

"I'm ancient compared to you. So I need coffee to keep me awake. If you drank coffee you would be bouncing off all the walls. Besides it doesn't taste good."

"So it's an adult thing right?" Fisher asked kicking his legs as he ate.

"It sure is, you'll get to try it when you're older. It's bitter so I don't think you'd like it."

"Alright." Fisher said almost sadly, frowning a little bit as he drank from his cup. Noting the subtle change in Fisher's mood, Finnick took a bite of his toast, letting there be quiet for a few moments before asking,

"Is something up, bud?" Finnick asked Fisher who just shrugged.

"Hey Daddy…is being an adult fun?" He asked and Finnick reached across the table to pat his head.

"It's a whole lot more work than being a kid." He said softly, and Fisher smiled and nuzzled against his hand. "Are you excited for swimming today?"

"I want to be a good swimmer just like you Dad!" Fisher exclaimed, "Grandma always tells me about how you were an awesome swimmer."

"You're old man is still an awesome swimmer. I always swim when we go down to the ocean."

"Yeah! After my swim lessons will I be able to swim without my floaties?" Fisher asked and Finnick nodded.

"That's the plan."

"That's so cool, Daddy! I'll be like Aquaman!"

"Sure will."

After that Fisher just smiled and finished up his breakfast. He took his plate and put it up on the counter by stepping up on the little stool. After which he went to go watch TV as Finnick finished up his own breakfast before going to the bathroom.

He took a quick shower, before getting changed into some jeans and a shirt. Another thing, he thought to himself, that he had to get around to was laundry. Normally he went and got his stuff dry cleaned, but that week had been busy. Fisher's summer camp had a little play they put on. So he had been spending all hours of the day helping Fisher practice for his ten lines, and besides that he had been extraordinarily busy at work. He worked as a PR rep for Gamemaker, a company that was the number one sports TV channel in the country, as well as being one of the biggest sponsors for the Olympics, and had their hands in the business of sports equipment manufacturing, arena building, among their other exploits (the most recent one being yoga pants). It was long nights of meetings, and paperwork. Before Fisher, more often than not, he would live off of easy mac and week old Chinese food, and coffee.

Finnick sighed as he put on some shaving cream. He couldn't live like that anymore. He had many more responsibilities now.

Finnick finished up his personal hygiene regimen with brushing his teeth, and called Fisher over to do the same. Fisher grabbed his Superman toothbrush and his bubblegum flavored toothpaste and brushed his teeth…sort of. Finnick got down on his knees and brushed his teeth again to Fisher's annoyance. (Fisher had gotten a cavity a few months ago, and after that whole experience he sure as hell wasn't going to let Fisher get another cavity again.) After that Finnick raised his eyebrows at his superman pajamas.

"Bud, are we going out in our PJs today?"

"I'm gonna wear my Spiderman shirt!" Fisher announced before Finnick ran his hand through Fisher's unruly bronze curls, hair that was so much like his that it was ridiculous.

"Can we comb your hair too?"

"Oh, alright." Fisher admitted, allowing Finnick to run a comb through his hair before running off yet again to get dressed.

Fisher was dressed and his bag was packed and they were ready to go to the swim lessons. Finnick pulled out of the drive way and they were off, Fisher excitedly talking about a recent development on the cartoon he had been watching as they finally got to the YMCA that he was taking lessons at. Fisher nearly jumped out of the car, and they walked up (hand in hand, because it was a parking lot) into the building, signed Fisher in at the front desk, and then Finnick helped Fisher change into his trunks before sitting down on the benches where plenty of other parents sat, snapping pictures as their sons and daughters lined up as the teacher explained the rules before they all slid into the water and began the lesson.

Finnick had to contain his laughter as his son volunteered to go first for warm ups, and his attempts to swim. Even if his son at some points did try to show off a bit, he always put in a one hundred and fifty percent effort.

It was after he went and another boy, a dark haired boy went that the woman next to him went nearly rigid. Finnick got a good look at her, and his heart nearly stuttered. She was beautiful, in the demure sort of way. With dark hair that was long and wavy, cream colored skin, with natural looking makeup, that only accented her lovely features, her cheek bones, her blush cheeks, her long eyelashes, her brilliant green eyes. Her hands were clutched in her skirt, her knuckles nearly white.

Finnick leaned in and said with a smile,

"You're son's a great swimmer." Finnick said and the woman looked at him surprised.

"I'm…well, it's the first time he's been swimming without me." She explained, clearly embarrassed that she had been visibly worried.

"Hey, we all get nervous, right?" Finnick said, "But it's important for them to learn. It's a life skill everyone should have."

"You're right, of course. I should probably learn to relax." The woman laughed, "It's hard though."

"I completely understand." Finnick said, "I'm Finnick Odair by the way. The redhead acting like a buffoon is my son Fisher."

"Annabel Cresta, though everyone mostly calls me Annie. My son, the one who's swimming right now is LJ." She said holding out her hand for Finnick to grasp. Her hand was much smaller than his was, he noticed, soft and cold (probably from nerves).

They got into talking, about their jobs, their sons. He found out that Annie was a nurse at the local hospital and worked in the ICU, they both discovered that Fisher and LJ were going to the same preschool in the upcoming school year, and complained about the prices of school supplies. Finnick, to his surprise, found that as soon as swimming lessons were over that Fisher and LJ were as thick as thieves. LJ was much more withdrawn then Fisher, but they both excitedly talked about their favorite super heroes and begged their parents to play together.

"Not right now, baby. Mr. Odair, has a lot to do today." Annie said to her son as she wrapped a towel around him before kissing his forehead, "You did so good today, baby."

"Mommy, I did the lap with a noodle." LJ said, even his voice was soft like his mother's.

"I'm really proud of you. And you said you couldn't do it! Remember what I always said, you can do anything you put your mind to." Annie told her son, giving him another kiss before LJ pulled on his tee-shirt.

"Hey Daddy, can we get burgers at Greasy Sae's today?" Fisher asked excitedly, as if swimming had done nothing to spend his energy. Finnick ruffled his wet head.

"Sounds like a plan, buddy. We'll go on our errands after lunch." He said before turning to Annie, "It was wonderful meeting you. We'll see you guys next week, right?"

Annie smiled,

"Yeah. We'll see you next week."

* * *

Finnick took another sip of his whiskey as his friends downed their third shots. He had gone out with his coworkers after work that day, as Fisher was staying over at his mother Mags's, and certainly Mags was spoiling his son rotten at that very moment. Finnick was glad for it. Finnick really did do his best, but sometimes he just needed a night to himself, and Mags understood that.

And one of those reasons that he needed the night to himself kept reminding him, as Finnick's cellphone vibrated for the fifth time that night, and to his annoyance he saw yet another text message from Cashmere.

"Since when does Cashmere bother you?" His fellow PR agent Gale asked and Finnick sighed.

"I don't know, man. We've been divorced for three years now, she forfeited all her rights to Fisher last year so she could pursue her modeling career, and then all of a sudden she wants to 'be in Fisher's life'. It's her own damn fault that the tabloids found out she was a terrible human being. Fuck her." Finnick said, downing his whiskey.

"That's cold, dude. Isn't she the one who wanted to get hitched in the first place?"

"Yeah. As soon as she found out she was pregnant. She was all like, I can't have a child out of wedlock. We're getting married. So we blew all the money, had a wedding, then had Fisher and was basically out the door the next day. Listen I love Fisher. He wasn't a mistake or something. He's the best damn thing that's happened to me in my entire life. But it's his mother that's a pain in the ass." He explained, getting refilled on his drink.

"If there's any man who deserves to get laid, it's you." Thom, one of the other PR agents said, "You got any lady friends?"

"In my dreams." Finnick said, getting refilled on the whiskey and taking a sip. "Listen boys, as much as I'd love a classic Finnick Odair hunt, I just can't do that shit anymore."

"Oh come on man, you're only like, what? Twenty eight? Just work that Odair magic! You may be a little rusty, but no one can slay pussy like you can. You were literally a legend in the frats. What did you get? A threesome with the aces of the gymnastics team?" Gale said and Finnick smiled at the memory.

"Those girls were flexible, I'll tell you that much."

"Fucking legendary. People at Panem U still probably talk about it to this day."

"Oh come on, it wasn't that awesome." Finnick said with a quiet chuckle. "Besides, I can't just…bring someone home anymore."

"Why not?"

"Think about it. I have a kid." Finnick reminded them before waving them off, "You guys go on. I'll just relax here for a little while."

Taking the dismissal all of the other boys went off to find some female companionship while Finnick ordered a water as to sober up a little bit. It was just then that a woman sat right next time him. Finnick turned to see a bobble-head blonde who played with her outrageous nails, a belly button ring shining, visible with her insanely cropped top and high waisted jeans. She looked just about twenty-one.

"I'm gonna cut to the chase." The girl said her eyes glassy, and Finnick's eyebrow shot up as she put her hand on his thigh. "You're hot. I've been checking you out all night. How about we go back to my place?"

"Listen kid, I don't think you'd want to go anywhere with me." Finnick said, "I'm way older then you."

"I like older men." She said and Finnick gave her a roll of his eyes as she swayed on her seat.

"Can I get another water?" He asked the bartender, "I think she needs to sober up a bit."

"I do not!" She slurred and Finnick sighed.

"Do you need me to call a taxi, sweetheart? You go to Panem U?" He asked and the girl huffed and haphazardly got off her chair.

"God, stop acting like my fucking Dad!" She snapped before stomping back to the dance floor like a two year old.

"Scared away another one, Odair." Johanna, one of the bartenders said with a wicked smile as Finnick took another sip of his water.

"I guess the Dad in me comes out too often."

"I'm just gonna throw it out there, just for the record, you are the hottest father I've ever met in my entire life. I'd fuck you any day on this counter, if that wasn't against company policy."

"Thanks Jo. You know how to make a man feel special." Finnick said, finishing his whiskey before Jo, in true bartenderess fashion said,

"You'll find a woman to really make you feel special eventually."

Finnick chuckled.

* * *

"LJ!" Fisher said as he saw the other little boy across the room at swim lessons. They rushed up to each other and began talking excitedly, so much so that Finnick really doubts either of them having anything to say. Annie laughed her light, bell laugh before sitting next to Finnick. It was the fourth lesson, and throughout the time Annie and Finnick had become friends to his delight. Spending time with Annie was easy, he found. She laughed at his jokes, and offered him helpful tips, and the exchanged stories. Finnick doubted he had spent so much time with a woman and enjoyed it since before Cashmere.

"All LJ's been talking about was his new friend Fisher, for the past week. We really need to set up that playdate." She said, setting down her purse on the opposite side of her. Finnick smiled.

"I have to agree. Do you have anything going on tomorrow?" He asked and Annie shook her head. "How about tomorrow at eleven? We can go to the zoo."

"That would be lovely. LJ loves the zoo. He can pretty much name every kind of animal there is." Annie said and Finnick mentally fist pumped at his good choice. Before berating himself. He had a stupid crush on this woman. All things considering she had a son and probably a lovely husband. And besides, he couldn't ruin the relationship between them, all things considering, because his son had just gotten a new friend. They exchanged phone numbers and then began watching as their children swam.

"So tell me, what does LJ stand for?" Finnick asked and Annie smiled a bit.

"Lachlan James." She said with an almost sad smile, "My father's name…and my ex-husband's father's name."

Ex-husband.

And that was when he noticed the lack of a ring.

He kicked himself for being happy.

"Hey, if it makes you feel better, my ex-wife tried to name our son Gloss after her brother." He said and he did take notice of how Annie's eyes widened at the term ex-wife.

"Wait…Gloss? What kind of name is that?" She said, barely containing her giggle.

"Her name is Cashmere. And let me tell you, she is anything but soft. More like scratchy Wool if you ask me." He joked and this time she couldn't contain her laughter.

"Oh my Goodness, that is heinous! What was wrong with her parents?"

"Well, Sheen and Angora are presidents of a sort of…luxury brand of stores like Ikea for the rich and famous in Europe. So they're a little wonky."

"I see." Annie said between breaths of air.

"They are really the weirdest people I've ever met in my entire life." Finnick said with a chuckle.

"So where did the name Fisher come from? That's a unique name." Annie asked and Finnick smiled.

"It was my mother's maiden name. I liked the ring of it. If we had a girl I would've insisted on my mother's name, Magnolia. Though we all call her Mags. I was really adamant about naming our first born after her in some way." He explained with a shrug.

"That's really sweet." Annie said gently, "You must love your mother a lot."

"She would've wrung my neck if I had named him anything else." He said, pretending to be strangled and causing Annie to laugh yet again.

"How about his middle name?"

"Fisher's middle name is Isaac. Named him that after my dad." He explained and Annie smiled.

"That's really wonderful." She said gently, and he noticed how she was rubbing her arm. He was going to ask her if she had gotten hurt when Fisher and LJ came over, the swim lesson over.

"Hey Mommy…can Fisher and I get ice cream?" LJ asked and Annie was about to answer when Finnick patted his head and leaned down. LJ looked a lot like his mother, with the same light skin, and dark hair that was cut short. He had bright blue eyes though, that he imagined came from his father.

"How about this? Ask your mommy if you guys want to go to lunch with us." Finnick said and LJ smiled before pulling on Annie's pant leg.

"Can we go to lunch with Mr. Odair and Fisher, Mommy? Pretty please?" He asked and Annie sighed and wrapped a towel around her son.

"That sounds wonderful. We can go to lunch with Mr. Odair and Fisher, and tomorrow we'll all go to the zoo."

"Really, Daddy? We're going to the zoo?" Fisher asked excitedly, jumping up and down. Finnick grabbed his son and lifted him over his head to his delight.

"Yeah, buddy. But only if you eat your veggie tonight."

"Aw, Daddy!" Fisher whined as he placed him down, "Okay. As long as I can go to the zoo with LJ tomorrow."

"Atta boy!" Finnick said, giving Fisher his towel and watching as he haphazardly wrapped himself.

They both got their sons dressed and went to Greasy Sae's, the local diner. Finnick pulled in first and began unbuckling Fisher from his booster seat, followed by Annie, and then went into the diner where they were seated and LJ busied himself with drawing with his crayons, while Fisher looked on and suggested things he could draw. Annie looked almost blissfully happy as they got their food and again they talked.

It was just about at that moment when the waitress came back with refills on their drinks, waters for both Annie and Finnick, and Shirley temples for the boys and Finnick asked for a check, while Annie frowned.

"You don't need to pay for us." She protested while Finnick waved her off.

"It's my pleasure." Finnick said with a smile. "Once in a while it's good to be treated, Ms. Cresta."

"Well, thank you, Mr. Odair. I'll have to repay the favor sometime." She said, with a smile that made his stomach do flips.

"Anything to make you happy Ms. Cresta." Finnick conceited as he paid for the meal. "Fisher, it's time to say goodbye to LJ and Ms. Cresta."

"Aw, alright." Fisher said disappointed before saying to LJ, "We'll see you tomorrow LJ!"

"See you tomorrow, Fisher, and Mr. Odair!" LJ said happily before Finnick smiled at him.

"How about you just call me Finnick?" Finnick told LJ, "Mr. Odair makes me sound like my dad. If that's alright with your mom."

"If Fisher can call me Annie." Annie said a bit more subdued.

"Of course. How about it, Fisher?" She said gently to his son, who smiled widely at her.

"Yeah that's cool! We'll see you tomorrow LJ, and Annie!" Fisher said happily.

* * *

"What do you mean your basement's flooded?" Finnick asked in shock, and Annie just covered her face with her hands.

The past few months had been…blissful. LJ and Fisher had ended up in the same preschool class, lending itself to spending more time with each other. Their children played in the living room at that very moment as Annie sat down at his table, head buried in her hands.

"Oh God, Finnick. It's all such a mess. The house is falling apart, and I'm just kicking myself because when Brutus and I bought it we knew it was going to be a fixer-upper. But after he left… I can't do it alone. And I have to spend so much money renovating it if I even have some sort of chance at selling it. And there's going to be another bad storm coming tomorrow and we can't stay in that house." Annie said before admitting in a quiet voice, "I feel like such a terrible mother…and I don't want to ask my parents to take him on such short notice."

Finnick put his arm around her and rubbed her shoulder. She relaxed right into his touch.

"Ann, you guys can stay with us as long as you need to as you get the whole house situation figured out. I don't mind, and I know Fisher would be on cloud nine." Finnick said and Annie's eyes went wide.

"No, that would be imposing on you. I couldn't."

"Ann, you wouldn't be imposing on me at all. In fact, I'd feel much better knowing that you two were safe. How about it? We have an air mattress we can pump up for LJ, and I can sleep on the pull out." Finnick offered and Annie smiled weakly.

"You're too nice Finnick."

"Call me a sucker, but I always believe in chivalry."

And so the next day Finnick spent doing grocery shopping and stocking up, and Fisher helped him rearrange his room, as he excitedly talked about all the stuff him and LJ were going to do that night. Around four o clock it had started drizzling when Annie pulled up. He opened the garage so she could put her car in for the night and walked out to help Annie with her bags. Almost right away Annie settled herself in the kitchen, taking out pots and pans that were dusty and hadn't been used for years.

"What are you doing?" Finnick asked in surprise and Annie smiled and lifted up her own grocery bag.

"If you're hosting, then I'm cooking. You told me how much you love clam chowder." Annie said nonchalantly as she began to wash the pots. Finnick resisted the urge to slap himself at the sight of the beautiful woman in his kitchen cooking, and their two sons playing superhero in the living room. It was like they were the other half of their family, and they had always been.

It was so perfect he could've cried.

Instead he went into the living room as the boys played and surprised them by scooping them up and spinning them both around to their delight. They shrieked and laughed before Finnick pressed a kiss to both of their faces with an exaggerated 'Mwah' sound and placed them down.

"Super LJ, beware, Daddy's the villain! We've got to get him and put him in jail for being a bad guy!" Fisher announced and Finnick smiled wickedly crouching down,

"MWAHAHAHA! Beware before I tickle you to death!" He announce reaching super slowly towards LJ and Fisher who both jumped out of the way and ducked behind the coffee table, shooting at him with their 'lasers'. Finnick went down dramatically and Fisher and LJ announced their victory, just before Finnick grabbed LJ, who was closer to him and began tickling him. LJ was laughing and kicking his little legs, as Fisher jumped on Finnick's back. Finnick grabbed his son off his back and gave him a sloppy kiss on the tummy causing him to squeal. LJ and Fisher finally managed to defeat him, and excitedly bounced on Finnick chest, causing him to laugh.

It was just then that he caught Annie's eyes from the kitchen. They were shining with tears, but they were happy tears. Obviously embarrassed, she wiped at them and gave him a smile which he returned.

He continued to play with LJ and Fisher until Annie called that dinner was served. She had sliced up bread and served all of them bowls full of clam chowder. His jaw almost dropped at the exquisitely homey, creamy, flavor. Fisher was also in awe of it and whispered to him (sort of),

"It's just as good as Grandma's!"

"I'm glad to hear that." Annie said happily, "Clam chowder is one of my favorites."

"No bacon in it?" Fisher asked, curiously and LJ said,

"Mommy's a…a pew…pewsa…pewsatarian." LJ tried to answer and Annie patted his head.

"Good job, LJ. That's a hard word. Your right though, Mommy's a pescatarian. It means I don't eat meat other than fish or eggs." Annie said before explaining, "I grew up on a farm, and had to butcher the animals, and so I'm not really able to stomach it anymore. I don't mind making meat for other people though. Next time, I'll put bacon in it, Fisher."

"You don't need to Annie. I like it like this!" Fisher said, "It's really, really good."

"Thank you, Fisher." Annie said, blushing a little bit.

They all had at least two bowlfuls of clam chowder, before Annie served a homemade vanilla cake with homemade frosting she had made. Finnick ate a portion of that along with his son and LJ, while Annie had a small slice, before full and content, both the boys settled in for a movie. By eight, they were both out cold on the couch, and Finnick carried both of them to bed, Fisher on his bed and LJ on the air mattress that Annie had made for him.

By that point, the storm had started to pick up. Finnick turned on the TV to the weather channel as Annie sat on the couch next to him. He pulled out the merlot and two wine glass and put them on the table.

"Want one?" He asked and she nodded as he poured the wine for both of them.

"It's been a while." Annie explained as she took a sip.

"Sometimes things like this are good. It's been a long time since I've had any one to share a glass with." Finnick admitted, "Especially like this."

"Finnick…I need to ask you something."

"What?"

"If this is too personal a question you don't need to answer but…why did you and your wife separate?" Annie asked and Finnick sighed, taking a sip of his drink.

"We just…fell out of love. To be honest I don't know if we were in love to begin with. We weren't planning on getting together, but she got pregnant with Fisher. I thought we could make it work. I was all in, you know. But as things went along, she got more and more distant. After Fisher was born, well, that was when things really took a turn for the worse. I was the one working, and Cashmere had always wanted to be a model or something. For some reason, she thought that we were in her way to getting that. We got into a stupid argument that escalated into something more. She said things that I swore to myself I would never tell Fisher, that I would take to my grave. Things like how she never wanted Fisher, that he was in her the way of her dreams, and that she wished he had never been born. And then, I just lost it. I told her to get out of my house. That I never wanted to see her face ever again. How dare she say something like that about my son? We didn't need her so she should just leave. And so she left and I served her up divorce papers two days later which she signed, and gave all rights to Fisher to me." Finnick explained, taking another sip of wine. "That was when Fisher was one. She hasn't been back since. Though recently, she's tried to get in contact with us. Apparently some tabloids found out what a shitty human she is and she wants to make amends. Well, she doesn't deserve to know Fisher."

That was when she heard little hiccups. To his horror Annie was crying.

"Oh God, that's so awful." Annie said, "Fisher's such a good boy. How could anyone…how could anyone ever say that about him?"

"Oh Ann, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry." Finnick said quietly, wiping away her tears.

"I want to show you something." Annie said, pulling off her sweater. His heart stuttered as she revealed her camisole and she brushed her hair over her shoulder.

And then his breath caught in his throat.

A scar. An angry, ragged scar over the length of her right scapula and to her shoulder.

"My ex-husband…did this. He was sweet to me only when he wasn't drinking. But when he drank he…he abused me." Annie said quietly. "I got this on the last night, he got drunk, and was swinging a knife around and threatened LJ. After that I left."

Finnick's hands were shaking with rage, and his vision was almost red. This anger, he remembered it from the night his own wife left. He wanted to kill Annie's ex-husband. How dare he do this to her? How dare he?

Instead, instinctively he leaned forward and kissed it. The action was so intimate that both of them gasped. His lips traced over her scar, as his hands wrapped around her waist, until he reached her shoulder. And then he kissed her neck gently pulled her hair back over her shoulder so he could trace her jaw. Annie turned her head and met his lips with hers. They both moaned, as their lips moved together, so perfectly. It was just so damn perfect. Her fingers curled in his hair, and he touched her back underneath her camisole, pushing it up just so he could cradle her in his arms.

He pulled away, and Annie just looked on at him, green eyes half-lidded, mouth swollen and dewed, and he could just imagine that those lips were aching to be kissed again and again. But instead, Finnick held her head in his hands, hands that were only meant to hold, caress, and honor her and whispered the words he had only said once before and truly meant with all of his heart,

"I love you."

She touched his hand with hers and said back,

"I love you too."

That night Finnick made love to her. In a way that he had never known that he was capable of. He brought her over the edge again and again, and barely sated the depth of his desire for her. They moved together in unison, whispering those words to each other again and again, and melted together easily, as if they had been meant to be together for their whole lives. The way they explored each-others bodies, lay themselves open and bare to each other was beyond and intimacy he had ever had before. In that sliver of time he fell apart and was put back together, he had become whole.

It was worth it.

* * *

LJ and Fisher came back home from preschool, holding things in brown paper bags behind their backs and whispering conspiratorially as they had the whole way in the car. Annie and LJ had moved in a month ago, and they had settled in as if they had always been a fixture to the house. Both Fisher and LJ's pictures were tapped on the fridge, their toothbrushes found their ways on the counters, and of course now Annie slept in Finnick's bed. And goddamn was he happy about that part.

Finnick and Annie had been going out for about seven months, and they had moved in one month ago after they had sold their house. Finnick doubted he had ever been so happy in his entire life. LJ rushed up to Annie smile on his face as he held out his bag to her.

"Happy Mother's day!" He said and smiling so wide Annie opened the bag to see little tulips in a little pot that was decorated with pictures of flowers.

"Oh you, you're just the sweetest!" She said hugging and kissing LJ, before Fisher tugged on her sleeve holding his own bag.

"Annie…I was wondering…if, you would be my Mommy for Mother's day." Fisher asked as he offered the bag to Annie. Finnick's heart must've stopped right there and then, and Annie could hardly hide the tears in her eyes.

"Oh Fisher, I'd be honored to be your Mommy all the time." She said, tears spilling down her cheeks she said taking out the other pot with tulips in it and wiping away her tears. Fisher had decorated it with smiley faces and the haphazardly written words, WORLD'S #1 MOM. She took Fisher's face in her hands and kissed him over and over again.

"So…can Finnick be my Daddy?" LJ asked hopefully and Finnick had to clear the lump out of his throat before he answered,

"Of course buddy. I would be glad to be your Daddy."

And so they all just sat there on the floor smiling and laughing and crying as Fisher and LJ filled up their hearts with joy, again and again.

That night, Finnick couldn't keep his hands off of Annie. His mouth was on her breast, suckling her gently as she gasped and moaned as he prepared her with his fingers.

"Oh Finnick…" She moaned as she grasped him, running her fingers along his length. He gasped at the sensation, but bucked into her touch. "Finnick, I want to do everything with you."

"You want to get married?" He asked laying her down and spreading legs, drinking in the sight of her, wanting, aching, and needing him. He kissed her thigh, which made her shiver in delight.

"Yes." She whispered, "And I…I want another baby. I want your baby."

"Before or after we get married?" He asked her teasingly as he pressed his mouth against her opening, she threw her head back and bit her lip, as if trying to contain her moans.

"O-Oh, I don't care. I don't care!" She said urgently. "Give me a baby, Finnick."

He pulled away just as she was about to go over the edge. God the idea was tantalizing. Annie womb nearly bursting with his baby, her breasts swollen, skin glowing. He had never really thought of having more children, but of course with Annie came being blessed with LJ. The love for his other son (LJ was still his son, even if he wasn't his by blood.), and his love for Annie had awakened something inside of him.

Yes, he did want another child.

"I want a baby too, Annie." He told her, "Would you…want one with me? Really?"

She pushed him on his back, and he gasped as she took him in her hand before lowering herself onto him. They both gasped, and God did she feel good. She was so wet and hot and tight-

"Oh God Finnick, It feels so good." She whispered, keeping her voice down to a hushed pant. And he did have to agree, nothing compared to being inside of her. "Finnick, want to feel it. I want to feel what it's like to be with your baby."

"Stop talking like that, Ann. You're going to make me come." Finnick hissed, and Annie picked up the pace and then slowed down, grinding sensually and tortuously slow, wrenching a whimper from his throat. She did this again until Finnick was seeing stars and thought he was going to go completely insane. He grasped her by the hips and pressed her under him, causing her to gasp and keen and wrap her legs around his hips as he pounded inside of her.

"Finn, Finn!" She gasped in his ear, her voice music to his ears.

"Look at what you're doing to me." He moaned and she dug her nails into his back and she threw her head back, lips closed and face scrunched up as she kept in her scream as she climaxed. Her walls contracted and he groaned as he came inside of her, and she was squeezing down on him so hard, milking him of every drop of seed. He collapsed on her his hips jerking through the aftershocks, gasping for breath, before he pulled out. Her thighs were slick with his seed, and she smiled contentedly.

"I love you." She told him, kissing him until he murmured again her lips,

"I love you too."

* * *

"Today LJ's really going to become my brother, right?' Fisher asked, and Finnick smiled at his son as he fixed his tie.

"Yep. And then you'll go with Annie's mom and dad and stay at their house for a week. Remember, you'll be good for them right?" Finnick asked his son who nodded.

"I will!" Fisher said before tugging at his pants, "Hey Daddy…I'm glad you chose Mom."

"I'm glad I chose her too, bud." He said before holding out his hand to his son. "Come on, Fisher."

Fisher and Finnick walked down the aisle hand in hand. The wedding was a very small one, mostly just their closest family and friends, without any of the pomp and circumstance of his first wedding. It was on the beach, and he stood there with Fisher next to him as Annie walked down the aisle with LJ's hand in hers, and a bouquet of lilies wearing a flowing dress that fit her so well and her hair cascading into ringlets of dark curls. Her eyes were so full of happiness that it nearly made him cry right there.

Their vows were short and sweet, and then they were married. The reception was just as simple and short, and then they were off on their honeymoon.

Those seven days filled with bliss. They took their honeymoon on an island, explored by day, and made love at night. He filled her up again and again and again with his seed. And by the end of the honeymoon there was no doubt in either of their minds of the new addition to their family.

Annie stomach swelled, and Fisher and LJ both curiously begged for their sibling to grow up fast so they could play with it. At night Finnick would rest his hand upon her belly and feel the child move, and whisper to it how much he loved it.

Their son Dylan was born on a warm summer day with dark curls and bright sea eyes, and the following year, came a golden haired green-eyed daughter named Magnolia, or as they just called her Maggie. All of their children called him Daddy and called Annie Mommy, and he held all of his children in his arms and whispered again and again, his heart bursting with happiness, that he loved them. And again and again, they said the same words back. And every day he came back home from work to see the beautiful woman he was meant to be with and heard her say, "Welcome home."

To be with those you love, was all that mattered after all.

* * *

**I don't know what this is. But all I can say is, THE FEELS. THE FEELS.**

**And also, goddamn it plot bunnies, let me update Reaching You in peace!**

**That is all. ~OMGitsgreen**


	2. Annie

"You fucking bitch!" Brutus screamed at her, throwing a beer bottle in her direction, causing it to shatter on the wall by Annie's head. Today, Annie was afraid. In fact, she was terrified. But there was also something else.

She was furious.

"How dare you!" She screamed right back, shielding her belly, swollen with her child that kicked desperately in response to her emotion. "I am pregnant with your child, don't you dare threaten me!"

At the almost uncharacteristic outburst, Brutus flinched. The Annie she had become with him had been weak willed and docile, but that Annie was no more. This was over, as evidenced by her bags at the door.

"You're the one who got pregnant you bitch!" Brutus shouted, snapped out of his surprise, "I never wanted a fucking kid!"

"Well that's all fine and dandy, but I have a child now." She seethed, throwing her last bag out of her room at Brutus's feet. "And you want to know what? I'm leaving to protect this child from you. We don't need you. This," She motioned to the house around them, "This is over Brutus!"

At this, Brutus turned beet red, and Annie knew why. It had all been about control. Forcing her away from her family and friends, restricting her contact with the outside world, forcing himself on her, it had all been about taking away control and empowering Brutus in some sort demented way. It had left her defeated, and pregnant. But as a result, he had inadvertently given her something to fight for. Something beyond just her. Brutus had given Annie a child, a child that gave her courage to seek out a new life beyond abuse. And that was something her abuser couldn't handle, because that was exactly what this was. Abuse. And Annie wasn't going to stand for it for a moment longer.

That was when he pulled out his pocket knife. The one Annie herself had given him for his birthday present three years ago. She could've laughed at the irony of the fact that her murderer would use a weapon she gave him. But no. She wouldn't allow this to happen!

She bolted, and in the cloud of adrenalin she felt him get in a swipe before she locked herself in their bedroom. With shaking fingers she called the police. Annie didn't care that she was bleeding and in pain, all that matter was the baby that was kicking away desperately inside of her. The police were in their home an agonizing minute later. Only after she was assured by the police that her husband was subdued did she dare open the door. EMTs rushed to look at the cut in her shoulder, when the first wave of pain hit her and wetness stained her pants.

Annie had gone into early labor.

The next twenty minutes or so was a blur. She was rushed to the hospital, hooked up to so many machines, as nurses and doctors nervously rushed in and out of her room. Annie was beyond panicked, somewhere in the country of distraught. Her husband had just tried to kill her and was probably in jail and she was just about a month early and in labor. She didn't care about the wound in her shoulder, or the thirty stitches she would need. All Annie cared about was her baby.

"It was the stress, sweetie. That's what triggered it. It's alright though, we've had preemies come sooner that have been perfectly healthy." One of the nurses soothed her but she sobbed as another painful contraction ripped through her.

"The baby isn't in the right position. We're going to need an emergency c-section. Get her prepped for surgery, stat!" The doctor shouted, causing a whirl of around her and for her heart to nearly stop.

"Is he going to be alright?" Annie begged, now jumping the border of distraught and into the land of hysteria. The doctor patted her hand.

"The baby's fine. The only person we need to worry about is you. The baby's in the position to rip something if we don't act fast."

"Okay, okay." She agreed numbly before being whisked off to surgery.

After another lapse of time that Annie couldn't registered, she was numbed and cut open, beyond a white curtain that she could quite see over. She was holding the hand of a nurse who informed her that her parents and sister were on the way. After what felt like an eternity the doctor broke the tense atmosphere with what sounded like a sigh of relief,

"Congratulations." He said as he lifted up a baby, her baby, that was so tiny and fragile, and hers, hers, hers. A strangled cry was wrenched from her throat as some sort of ungodly strength came back to her as she tried to get up, only to be forcibly held down, because she needed to hold her baby, and why wasn't he crying? _Why wasn't he crying_-

A weak cry came from her baby as his mouth was cleaned out, and that was enough. She lay there, more exhausted then she had ever been in her entire life, tears rolling down her cheeks, as her breasts ached to nurse. The doctors informed her that she was going to need to be stitched up, front and back, but she really couldn't hear them as she was so tired she could hardly nod.

She must have fainted or have been put to sleep, because the next thing she knew she woke up only to find her parents and sister Cora. Of course she was grateful to see them, and they were all nearly livid with anger over what had happened to her, but all that mattered at that moment was seeing her child.

Annie kept asking and asking, until finally one of the nurses wheeled her down to the nursery, to where most of the preemie babies lay sleeping. Annie was terrified at the strange blue case he was in, and the machines he was hooked up to, and noticing her fear the nurse said,

"He just has a touch of jaundice is all."

"Jaundice?" She asked, the term was familiar.

"It means his liver isn't fully functional right now. But that's normal even for full-term babies. And even though he's a tiny bit on the small side, it's nothing that isn't completely normal." The nurse said, touching her good shoulder, "A beautiful baby boy, Mrs. Victor."

"Ms. Cresta now. Ms. Annie Cresta." She said, her smile wobbly with her tears of joy as she touched the glass that separated her and the most perfect child in the world. "And he's my Lachlan James. My LJ. Mine."

Annie pressed closer to the glass, pretending it was just them as she whispered the most precious words she could imagine to the most precious child in the world,

"I love you."

* * *

Annie felt her son's little body wriggle into her bed at some point in the early morning, but it wasn't until it was nearly nine o clock that she registered that LJ was pressed very closely to her chest. He had a tendency to do that. As a baby he would constantly nurse when discomforted in any way, now he just like to be sandwiched between her body and the wall, in the warmest place possible. Annie sighed, gently running her finger through LJ's hair as he stirred.

"Good morning, sleepy head." Annie greeted, and her son smiled at her sleepily, clutching at his blue baby blanket.

"G'morning Mommy…" He sighed and she kissed his cheeks.

"Now, what are you doing here, little Caterpillar? I thought we had a conversation about this, that there is a reason why you have your own bed." Annie scolded her sleepy son, who frowned.

"I had the nightmare." LJ said quietly, "That you weren't here. I kept getting scared that you really weren't. So I slept with you so I could make sure you didn't go anywhere."

This was a nightmare that LJ often had, something that stemmed from Brutus. It still made her heart hurt as much as it did the first time LJ had told his councilor. (Annie regularly took LJ to counselling about all of the things he had had to deal with, his father being in jail and all)

"Pumpkin, don't you remember what Mommy always tells you? I'm never going anywhere."

"I know." LJ said quietly fiddling with his blanket.

"Alright, now do you remember what today is?" Annie asked, her voice excited while LJ frowned.

"Mommy, do I have to go to swimming lessons?" LJ asked, "I don't want to."

"Why not LJ?" Annie asked surprised.

"I don't want to go swimming with the other kids." LJ said quietly, "I'm not as good as them."

"Oh sweetheart, all the kids will be at the same level as you." Annie said, "And you really do need to learn. Won't you do this for me? Please LJ?"

At her request LJ nodded and she squeezed her son into a hug that he returned. Annie held her son there for a few moments, just relishing the feeling of her son in her arms, safe, before letting him go.

"Alright, now, how we get you dressed and we can make breakfast, okay?"

"Okay." LJ said, perking up at the prospect of food.

Over the past few years, Annie had put a lot of effort into their home, to remove the remains of what it used to be for her. Not a house but her prison. Annie had opened everything up, brightened all of the wall colors, and changed all of the furniture to pastels and florals. The kitchen was her masterpiece, full of precious pots of potpourri, hanging herbs, a fridge decorated by her son's wonderful drawings.

LJ sat down at the warm wood table that was always set for two as Annie served him oatmeal with apple and juice, and herself oatmeal and tea. They both ate, enjoying the silence and comfort of each other's company, except for when Annie reminded LJ of his manners or helped him to use his spoon. After this, LJ gathered up his plates and helped bring them over to the counter, and help to load them in the dishwasher.

The other chores were done quickly. LJ changed with minimum help, and brought his laundry to the laundry room, where Annie helped him sort out his laundry by darks, lights, and whites (LJ's favorite part of the laundry), before they packed for swimming lessons together, making a game to see who remembered how much of their list. Finally, Annie checked to see that LJ had indeed put away his crayons and toys from the night before as he sat in the kitchen, completely ready for swim lessons.

"You did such a good job with your chores, LJ. Why don't you put some change in your piggy bank?" Annie praised, patting his head. She reached into her purse, pulling out a dollar in quarters. Excitedly, LJ nearly bounced to the counter where the little piggy bank sat between a jar of sugar and the jar of brown sugar. He climbed up on his stepping block before carefully (oh so carefully) putting in each coin one by one. The smile on LJ's face was contagious as he shook the piggy bank hopefully before turning to her.

"Mommy, I think I'll have enough for the Spiderman leggo set soon!" LJ said happily, proudly, and Annie's smiled back.

"I think so too. Next week, if you keep up the good work, you'll certainly have enough. We can go to the toy store then." Annie said, helping her lace up his shoes. Annie always made it a habit to reward LJ's good behavior this way. If he did all his chores right, he earned his "allowance". And every three weeks or so Annie took him to the toy store to pick out a new toy. Though more often than not, she supplemented what he earned, and bought the thing herself, but it was still the thought that counted.

They got to swim lessons a bit early, and Annie spent most of that time assuring her nervous son that he could swim without a noodle, and not to worry because a teacher would be with him the whole time and she was right there too. Annie was so caught up in her son's worry that she almost didn't notice the extraordinarily good looking man who sat down next to her.

Almost.

In the past four years, Annie could count the number of times on her one hand that she had been intimate with a man. She simple hadn't had the time to date, nor had she really wanted to after her previous experience. But the man sitting next to her, God, he was gorgeous, and her age. He had sea-green eyes, bronze hair that was cut short at the sides, and kept long on the top to give off an effortlessly messy look, just the right amount of strategic scruff (enough to say, hey I'm a dad, without looking like he was about to go off and chop down some trees), and wearing a simple tee-shirt and shorts that did him oh so many favors. She saluted whoever had put a ring on him (though he wasn't wearing one right now, but she supposed that he probably hadn't wanted to get it wet). Half caught up in worry for her son as he pushed off the wall for the first time without her there, and half-scolding herself for looking at another woman's (oh so scrumptious looking) husband, she almost didn't catch what the man said to her,

"Your son's a great swimmer." He said, and Annie flushed wondering if he knew that she had been nearly gawking at him. Stupid, stupid, stupid. She wasn't a thirteen year old anymore. She was nearly twenty eight, a grown woman with a son and a job goddamnit. She really had to get her jaw off the ground.

"I'm…well, it's the first time he's been swimming without me." She explained embarrassed, hoping that he hadn't noticed she had been ogling at him.

"Hey, we all get nervous, right?" The father said easily, the light catching his eyes just right. There were smiles there, in his eyes, as if someone had made him eternally happy, "But it's important for them to learn. It's a life skill everyone should have."

Gathering her wits she managed to smile back at him and say with a soft laugh,

"You're right, of course. I should probably learn to relax. It's hard though."

"I completely understand." The man said, "I'm Finnick Odair by the way. The redhead acting like a buffoon is my son Fisher."

Annie took his hand, and nearly shivered at the feeling. Finnick Odair's hands were large, calloused, and warm. A hand that she imagined was gentle with his son and held the hand of the woman he loved sweetly.

They talked for the rest of the lesson, Annie was in near shock to see LJ conversing with the boy Finnick had pointed out to be his son. Obviously Fisher, Finnick's boy, shared his father's outgoing and talkative nature. LJ had a hard time talking to new people, and making friends because of that. Annie was already grateful, if LJ had made a friend, getting him to come back to swimming lessons would be so much easier.

LJ and Fisher nearly ran up to their parents and LJ smiled happily,

"Mommy, can I play with Fisher more?" LJ asked shivering slightly as Annie pulled out his towel and wrapped it around her slight son.

"Not right now, baby. Mr. Odair, has a lot to do today." Annie said to him as she wrapped a towel around him before kissing his forehead, "You did so good today, baby."

"Mommy, I did the lap with a noodle." LJ said, proudly.

"I'm really proud of you. And you said you couldn't do it! Remember what I always said, you can do anything you put your mind to." Annie told her son, giving him another kiss before LJ pulled on his tee-shirt. She turned to see Fisher talking excitedly to his father. Fisher was nearly a carbon copy of his father, down to the same adorable dimple. He was going to be a heartbreaker one day, certainly. Finnick Odair gave Annie a smile that made her heart flutter,

""It was wonderful meeting you. We'll see you guys next week, right?" Finnick Odair asked her and his smile was contagious that she could barely help but smile back,

"We'll see you next week."

Annie led LJ out of the YMCA, and drove them back home. To her surprise she saw her sister's car already parked in the driveway. LJ nearly ran up to Cora who grabbed him and spun him around.

"Hey LJ! How are you today?" Cora asked and LJ smiled.

"Good Auntie! Do you want to see the new drawing I did?" He asked excitedly, and Cora nodded.

"Why don't you go get it for me?" Cora asked Annie's son who nodded and ran off to get his new drawing. Cora smiled slyly at Annie.

"You look very pleased with yourself. Did something good happen?" Cora asked and Annie cleared her throat.

"LJ made a friend." Annie said before admitting, "And I made a friend with LJ's friend's father."

"Oh, Annie. Is he, you know, single?"

"Probably not." Annie said with a sigh before walking over to the kitchen. "But that's just my luck, right?"

"You never know, he might be single."

"I barely know him."

"Well get to know him better. If there's someone who deserves to be happy Annie, it's you. Don't hold yourself back." Cora told her just as LJ reentered the kitchen, drawing in hand.

"Maybe." She sighed before turning to the fridge to make them all lunch.

* * *

Ex-wife.

The word brought her so much joy that she could barely contain her smiles. In fact, she could've burst into song right there.

She had been on cloud nine for just about a week straight.

Finnick Odair was single. Single! S-I-N-G-L-E, single!

Now, at the very least, she didn't have to feel bad about having a crush on him. Her therapist had told her that she should start thinking more positively about herself, though Annie doubted that he was attracted to her in any way. After all, Annie was still Annie. But Finnick Odair was an attractive, successful single father. He had a lovely son, and a wonderful, warm home. He had a great job at an important company. Obviously his previous wife had been blind to how wonderful he really was. Annie doubted a man could come as close to perfection as Finnick did.

The trip to the zoo had been perfect. Everything had gone just right. Fisher was really such a good boy. Though he could be a bit loud, and the tiniest bit stubborn, he had a great heart and really did try his best at everything. Fisher was great at sharing, and when LJ didn't want to run around anymore playing superheroes, he would sit and ask LJ to draw things or build lego sets with him, allowing LJ to take the lead. And Finnick of course was a gentleman if there ever was one, he held open doors, paid when appropriate, and was always considerate to her. But Annie knew it was just him being a gentleman, after all, how could there be anything more to it?

It was August, one of the stuffy days with humidity that one could cut with a knife. Both with fair skin, Annie and LJ tended to stay inside on days like that. However, that day as Annie was making breakfast she got a call. She picked up the phone, cradling it with her shoulder and ear.

"Hello?" Annie asked and she heard Fisher's voice in background.

"Bud, I'm calling- Hey Annie! Are you doing anything today?" Finnick asked and Annie smiled.

"No. Why?"

"I was wondering if you two would want to go to the beach with us."

Annie placed down her spoon and turned to LJ who was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Sweetie, Finnick was wondering if you would want to go to the beach with him and Fisher today." Annie said, and LJ perked up and nodded furiously. Annie couldn't help but giggle as she said, "That sounds lovely. Do you want us to meet you there?"

"Nah, we'll come pick you up at how about ten?"

"Sounds perfect. Do you have an extra booster seat or do I need to bring mine?"

"I've got an extra in my trunk I think. Alright, we'll see you then." Finnick said and Annie said good bye before hanging up the phone.

She gathered their things up with LJ's help and he sat by the window, excitedly waiting for Finnick's Volvo to pull up, and nearly ran out the door when it did. Finnick took Annie's bags from her hands and loaded up the trunk, as Annie buckled LJ into the booster seat next to Fisher, and they were off.

Fisher and LJ excitedly grabbed the bag of toys before Annie pulled out her sun block.

"Are you two wearing sunscreen?" She asked Fisher and Finnick. Fisher made a face.

"Daddy made me put it on, but he never wears any!" Fisher complained and Annie raised her eyebrow at Finnick who smiled sheepishly.

"I don't burn?" He offered but Annie just sighed.

"Come here and put on some sunscreen." Annie said, using her 'mom' voice to Finnick's amusement.

"Yes ma'am, you two can play in the shallows, but no further. Wait until we get out there, okay?" Finnick told the boys who nodded and then ran down the beach to splash in the shallows closest to their chairs and umbrella.

"You should always wear sunscreen." She told Finnick, who squeezed some out onto his hand before rubbing it into his face, arms and chest. Of course, she thought to herself, he was chiseled and perfectly fit. He gave her a smile before holding the sunscreen out to her.

"Get my back please?" He asked as he lay down beside her and Annie took the sunscreen back. She tried to still her shaking hands as she rubbed it over his broad shoulders, tried to definitely not feel his taunt muscles, and warm skin. There was nothing more sensual then touching a man's back, Annie thought absently as she pulled away. Finnick blinked as if confused and tugged at her jacket, "Are you not going in?"

Annie subconsciously shrugged further into her jacket. She wasn't ashamed of her scar, but it sometimes got annoying when she had to deal with the looks.

"I already got a sunburn the other day, don't want to make it worse." She lied easily, with a smile. She sat down next to him as she rummaged in her bag for her sunglasses.

"Do you burn easily?" Finnick asked, and to her surprise, he casually brushed the side of her thigh with the pad of his thumb. Her breath hitched.

"Um yeah, I'm fair skinned. It runs in my family." She explained, flushed and flustered. Finnick was completely unfazed by her display and smiled.

"I got lucky and have my mom's Spanish skin. My brothers, not so lucky. They got my father's Irish complexion through and through." Finnick explained easily, sitting up.

"So you are Irish. That's what I thought." Annie said feeling much more in her element at this sort of conversation.

"Mmhmm, my Great Grandda would always say that when he came to the USA he said his last name O'Daire," Finnick had a delightful Irish lit to the last name before saying, "Spelt O apostroph so fast that the customs officer just sort of wrote it together. Thus Odair was born. What about you?"

"Polish and Scottish." Annie answered easily and Finnick smiled.

"Ah, the double threat. So you were basically doomed with fair skin from the start."

"Ha-ha funny. Thanks." Annie said sarcastically before Finnick smiled a bit softer.

"I like your fair skin. It suits you." He said with that smile that made her heart flutter.

"Oh go use that smile on someone else." She said, waving him off. Finnick laughed and joined their sons in the water. He scooped both of them up, upon those strong capable shoulders she had just touched, and then charged into the water. Fisher and LJ laughed and screamed in delight as he did so.

Annie got up and went out, right to just about calf length. LJ ran back over to her, eyes bright, cheeks flushed with cold.

"Mommy! Mommy did you see me? I wasn't scared at all!" LJ said proudly and Annie was so proud of him her heart could've nearly burst.

"Oh LJ, that's fantastic! Good job, baby." Annie said, hugging her son, not caring if he was soaking wet. She was about to call to Finnick when another voice interrupted her train of thought,

"Annabel Cresta, is that you?" A woman's voice, her disgustingly coy tone so sweet it could've rotted out all of her teeth. Annie turned to see Enobaria Jaeger, her neighbor, walking down the beach. In absence of her two terrible daughters Clove and Glimmer. As soon as she spotted Finnick she fanned herself dramatically, "And Finnick Odair? My oh my, what do we have here?"

"Hello, Mrs. Jaeger." Finnick greeted from the water, "Nice seeing you!"

"Wait, you know each other?" Annie asked sheepishly, LJ tugged on her arm.

"Can I go back in the water with Finnick and Fisher?" LJ asked and Annie smiled at him.

"Alright, but if you start to get cold, come back here alright." Annie said before Enobaria put an arm around her shoulder, in a sort of awkward hug before saying quietly and as soon as they were out of earshot of the boys,

"Since when do you know Finnick Odair?" Enobaria asked and Annie looked at her confused.

"We met during our sons' swimming lessons, why?"

"Oh, I would've thought you knew." Enobaria said, placing her towel next to Annie's and she bit her tongue against what she really wanted to say, which was for her to mind her own damn business.

"Knew what?"

"He's a heartbreaker that one. I mean, just look at him. Of course I'm perfectly satisfied with my Cato, of course." Enobaria said, flipping her dark hair, mentioning her younger and rich husband, "But I've heard around that Finnick Odair has had more one night stands then a man should be boasting about. And especially around such young children of course."

"Finnick and I aren't like that at all, we're just good friends. And in any case, Finnick is a wonderful father. How do you even know this? How do you even know of Finnick?" Annie demanded, flushed.

"Honey, my hubby works for Gamemakers. I know all of the girls, and most of them have had something to do with Finnick." Enobaria said before smiling yet again, "Listen, Annabel, you're a wonderful mother. But you are a single mother, and I know that you probably want LJ to have a male father figure in his life. I wouldn't go looking for that in Finnick Odair. And after all, who knows what that boy of his has been exposed too."

Annie was infuriated at that point. First off, Annie was a capable mother, and she certainly didn't need a man. And secondly, Enobaria was insulting the integrity of wonderful man who had really done so much for them over the past few months.

"Mrs. Jaeger, I appreciate your…advice. I really do. But I would prefer to leave it at that." She said, playing her own hand at passive-aggressive confrontation.

"Whatever you say, dear." Enobaria said, getting up and gathering her stuff, "Just don't say I didn't warn you."

And then she left, and was down the beach and away from her sight.

Annie sat there, fuming for a few more moments, before she was able to recollect herself. Finnick and the boys came up the beach, both of them laughing as Finnick hauled them up.

"I think both of our men are hungry." Finnick said, the butterflies in her stomach fluttering at the word "our", and of course the way LJ looked at Finnick. It was hero worship at its greatest. Deep in her gut, she wondered, wished what it would be like if Finnick was truly LJ's father.

"I've got sandwiches and drinks." Annie said pulling out the cooler. "Two ham and cheese with mustard."

LJ and Fisher smiled as they sat on the reclining chairs, munching away at their sandwiches and Finnick sat next to Annie as she pulled out another Kaiser roll.

"Tuna salad?" Annie asked and Finnick smiled broadly.

"My favorite. You remembered?" He asked surprised as Annie pulled out her own sandwich.

"That and it's my favorite too." Annie said with a gentle laugh. Finnick took the sandwich from her grasp,

"You're the best Annie." He said, taking a bite before moaning, "Holy crap! This is good. What's your secret?"

"Lots of love." Annie answered, taking a bite of her own sandwich.

"That motherly touch just can't be imitated." Finnick teased and Fisher gave a sigh.

"Daddy, next time can I have the kind of sandwich you have?" Fisher asked and LJ nodded, Finnick just smiled deviously.

"Sure, that is if you like celery." Finnick said, and both the boys groaned.

Annie laughed with Finnick about the boys' reaction, but really couldn't shake the seed of doubt that had been placed in her stomach.

* * *

"What do you mean your basement's flooded?" Finnick asked in shock, and Annie just covered her face with her hands.

"Oh God, Finnick. It's all such a mess. The house is falling apart, and I'm just kicking myself because when Brutus and I bought it we knew it was going to be a fixer-upper. But after he left… I can't do it alone. And I have to spend so much money renovating it if I even have some sort of chance at selling it. And there's going to be another bad storm coming tomorrow and we can't stay in that house." Annie said before admitting in a quiet voice, "I feel like such a terrible mother…and I don't want to ask my parents to take him on such short notice."

It felt good to rant to someone, but at the same time she was so distraught that it barely mattered. Rain had been pelting the county for the past three nights, and as the repairman had told Annie, they lived at the bottom of the hill and so it was just a matter of time before something like this happened. He had advised her to find a place to stay as the next storm came through the area, but Annie really couldn't ask her parents to take LJ. They were away at other relatives, as was her elder sister. And of course Panem U had a parent's weekend that weekend so no rooms were available at any of the hotels in the city limits. Annie had literally no idea about what she was supposed to do.

Finnick, to her surprise put his arm around her and rubbed her shoulder. She relaxed right into his touch, truly needing the comfort. Annie always needed to put on a brave face in front of LJ, but right now she was just simply exhausted.

"Ann, you guys can stay with us as long as you need to as you get the whole house situation figured out. I don't mind, and I know Fisher would be on cloud nine." Finnick offered and Annie knew she probably looked shocked.

"No, that would be imposing on you. I couldn't." Annie tried to refuse, but Finnick clearly wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Ann, you wouldn't be imposing on me at all. In fact, I'd feel much better knowing that you two were safe. How about it? We have an air mattress we can pump up for LJ, and I can sleep on the pull out." Finnick offered yet again and Annie smiled weakly.

"You're too nice Finnick."

"Call me a sucker, but I always believe in chivalry." Finnick joked, and Annie couldn't help but agree. Finnick truly was a gentleman, always helping a woman in trouble.

"Annie, you can't back out." Her sister's voice came over the phone. It was later that night, and Annie had just called her sister who was all the way in California, and no help to Annie over there. LJ was fast asleep in his room, the whole house stank of water and she just couldn't keep herself from panicking.

"I know but, I mean, I don't know if it's appropriate."

"Annie, for God's sake, stop it!" Cora told her, "Just snap out of it. You do realize that there are good men out there who just want the best for you."

"I realize that." Annie said sharply, and Cora gave an annoyed sigh.

"Oh really? Then tell me, how come you always do this? You meet a nice guy, go on a few dates, and then you just totally pull away. I'm sick and tired of your fucking self-sabotage! Annie, you need this. You need to be happy! It's been four years. Let someone in already." Cora shouted over the phone before Annie hugged herself.

"I don't think I can, Cora. What if-What if-Oh God, Cora, I'm such a mess." Annie said breaking down into sobs, "What if it's like the last time? I don't think I can pick up the pieces again."

"It's not like the last time. Annie, you're strong. You've been through so much. You deserve a wonderful man. Don't you dare let this one slip away, or you'll always regret it." Cora warned her and Annie wiped her tears,

"Cora, it's just that I'm scared. I'm scared of falling completely."

"I know you are. God damnit Annie, I'm scared for you. I've only ever wanted the best for you. You know that. Talk to Finnick about your fears. Be honest with him."

"Honest." Annie repeated, "Honest I can do."

"Okay. Start with that. Annie, just enjoy being in love."

And with that tidbit, Cora hung up the phone.

Annie sat on her bed staring at the phone beside her, having the urge to call her sister back. Just as she was thinking this she heard the door open, and saw her little son standing in the doorway, holding his baby blanket. LJ toddled up to her, eyes glassy with tears in a way that always broke her heart.

"What's wrong, baby?" She asked gently and LJ just sniffled.

"Mommy, I had a bad dream again." LJ said quietly before looking up at her, "Were you having a bad dream too?"

"Something like that." Annie answered, scooping her little boy into her arms. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"It was Daddy." LJ said, "He was being mean and yelling at me."

"Your Daddy won't ever yell at you again." Annie said firmly, before LJ cuddled against her chest. "And you know I won't ever do that."

"Finnick wouldn't do that, Mommy." LJ said and Annie blinked.

"What do you mean, LJ?"

"You talk to Auntie about being scared to like Finnick. Fisher said that Finnick likes Mommy." LJ said, holding his blanket close. "Fisher said that when adults like each other they become Mommies and Daddies. So if Finnick became my Daddy he wouldn't yell, I know he wouldn't. So you shouldn't be scared about liking him back, because Finnick is the best."

Annie heart felt like it was about to burst. Of course, it was something so obvious that even her four year old could see. Annie just held him closer, letting her tears slip down her cheeks and resting her chin on the top of his head.

She had made her decision.

* * *

"It's just as good as Grandma's." Fisher whispered to Finnick who nearly laughed at his son's admission.

"I'm glad to hear that." Annie said happily, "Clam chowder is one of my favorites."

LJ and Annie were seated at Finnick's table, Annie having made dinner for all of them. She was nearly shocked at how…easy it was. Natural. As if they had been a permanent fixture in the Odair house all along. Annie could see herself there, doing dishes side by side with Finnick, watching as their boys tumbled on the floor in a play fight. Finnick, of course itched to play with their sons, the sight of him playing super heroes with the boys having nearly brought tears to Annie's eyes.

"No bacon in it?" Fisher asked, curiously as he stirred the chowder.

"Mommy's a…a pew…pewsa…pewsatarian." LJ tried to answer and Annie patted his head.

"Good job, LJ. That's a hard word. Your right though, Mommy's a pescatarian. It means I don't eat meat other than fish or eggs." Annie said before explaining, "I grew up on a farm, and had to butcher the animals, and so I'm not really able to stomach it anymore. I don't mind making meat for other people though. Next time, I'll put bacon in it, Fisher."

"You don't need to Annie. I like it like this!" Fisher said politely, "It's really, really good."

"Thank you, Fisher." Annie said, as she looked to Finnick who was looking at her, an expression that she couldn't put her finger on in his eyes, though it was intense enough to make her blush.

All the boys, Finnick included, nearly cleaned their plates twice before eating the cake she had brought. Sleepy and worn out from all the playing LJ and Fisher had done that day, fell asleep, both of their heads upon her lap. Annie ran her fingers through both of the kids-their kids' hair. Both had mop tops of curls, though LJ's was dark brown, while Fisher had inherited his father's bronze locks. Fisher was like a miniature Finnick really, he had almost all of his features. In the future, she mused, Fisher would be a lady killer if there ever was one. Though were some features that came from his mother, the nameless woman Finnick never mentioned. Eyes that tended towards blue rather than Finnick's green, a nose that was a sliver thinner, a mouth that was just a bit fuller. Annie needed to know, why Finnick had left the other woman. Annie needed to dispel all the doubts, because she trusted and…loved Finnick, and she just needed to know. And in turn…she wanted him to know about her.

She was just about to ask as Finnick came back into the room before he chuckled.

"Alright you two, let's get you to bed." Finnick laughed and both boys mumbled as he carried them easily up the stairs, resting them both on those strong, beautiful shoulders of his. She watched as he disappeared upstairs and gathered her wits as he came back down, ducking into the kitchen only to bring out to her surprise two wine glasses and a bottle of merlot.

"Want one?" Finnick asked and she nodded as he poured the wine for both of them. Annie took the glass hesitantly, having not drank in a substantial amount of time, and absently trying to remember the last time she had shared a drink with a person.

"It's been a while." Annie said, still lost in her thoughts as she took a sip. By this point the storm had picked up substantially, and she reminded herself to thank Finnick profusely later for letting them stay.

"Sometimes things like this are good. It's been a long time since I've had any one to share a glass with." Finnick admitted, "Especially like this."

Ignoring her dry-mouth, Annie finally plucked up the nerve to ask,

"Finnick…I need to ask you something."

"What?" He asked absently.

"If this is too personal a question you don't need to answer but…why did you and your wife separate?" Annie asked and Finnick sighed, taking a sip of his drink. It was as if he had suddenly aged, his eyes dark with sadness and shoulders hunched, as if the memory was painful. Annie tried to brace herself, though she really couldn't for what she heard.

"We just…fell out of love." He began, "To be honest I don't know if we were in love to begin with. We weren't planning on getting together, but she got pregnant with Fisher. I thought we could make it work. I was all in, you know. But as things went along, she got more and more distant. After Fisher was born, well, that was when things really took a turn for the worse. I was the one working, and Cashmere had always wanted to be a model or something. For some reason, she thought that we were in her way to getting that. We got into a stupid argument that escalated into something more. She said things that I swore to myself I would never tell Fisher, that I would take to my grave. Things like how she never wanted Fisher, that he was in her the way of her dreams, and that she wished he had never been born. And then, I just lost it. I told her to get out of my house. That I never wanted to see her face ever again. How dare she say something like that about my son? We didn't need her so she should just leave. And so she left and I served her up divorce papers two days later which she signed, and gave all rights to Fisher to me." Finnick explained, taking another sip of wine, almost sounding frustrated, "That was when Fisher was one. She hasn't been back since. Though recently, she's tried to get in contact with us. Apparently some tabloids found out what a shitty human she is and she wants to make amends. Well, she doesn't deserve to know Fisher."

Her heart broke and released a tidal wave of tears. Anything she could've imagined was nothing in comparison of that. How could a mother say that about her own child?

"Oh God, that's so awful." Annie said her horror so consuming that it was devastating. Oh poor, wonderful Fisher. "Fisher's such a good boy. How could anyone…how could anyone ever say that about him?"

"Oh Ann, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry." Finnick said quietly, wiping at her tears with his warm fingers. Annie made up her mind then.

"I want to show you something." Annie said, pulling off her sweater and brushed her hair over her shoulder to reveal her scar.

This was the hard part. She took a breath and began.

"My ex-husband…did this. He was sweet to me only when he wasn't drinking. But when he drank he…he abused me." Annie said quietly. "I got this on the last night, he got drunk, and was swinging a knife around and threatened LJ. After that I left."

She didn't know what sort of reaction she had wanted from Finnick, though she was relieved she didn't have to hide this from him anymore. She had gotten a lot of reactions from her story before. People calling her stupid, not understanding that she couldn't just leave, thinking that she was some sort of glutton for punishment, thinking she was somehow "damaged" goods, or pitying her and LJ. The worst was Brutus' family, who believed that she had provoked him, that somehow what he had "become" was her fault. She couldn't see Finnick's face, and she was grateful. Annie assumed that one of those reactions was his.

What she didn't expect was for Finnick to kiss her scar.

Shivers erupted over her skin, and she gasped as she felt his strong, dependable arms wrap around her waist, his lips lovingly tracing up the sensitive skin of her scar, to her shoulder neck, jaw, perhaps she was in a fog as she turned her head and met his lips with hers.

They both moaned into each other's mouths. This had been what she dreamt about for so long, his gentle hands cradling her, his mouth gently coaxing gasps from her lips as he so deliberately slipped his tongue into her mouth. The taste of him, beyond her wildest fantasies, was sweet like the cake frosting he had jokingly taken from the bowl, and beyond that like the butterscotch candies he was always sucking on. It tasted so much like home.

He pulled away and Annie nearly broke down into tears of joy at his expression, as he cupped her face in his hands. The tenderness overflowing from his every feature, the love, the honor. This was a man who would never hurt her, a man who was so full of love to give, and all she had to do was give herself to it, and in turn give him the love he deserved.

"I love you." Finnick whispered, as if the secret was too much for one man to bear. The words were so full of meaning, those three tiny words were everything. Annie touched his hands with hers, and with joy released all that was holding her back and said back,

"I love you too."

That night they made love that was more than anything she had ever known possible. This had been meant to be, she realized. The way their bodies moved together, there was no rush, no ending to this, it was something so natural. There was no taking, just giving, and Annie realized that she had so much to give to Finnick, who had so much to give in return. For the rest of her life, she would be with him.

The gift of love was endless, and she had finally found the person to share it with.

* * *

"Mommy, Daddy, look what we found! It's our pet!" Fisher exclaimed holding up to Annie's horror, a garden snake.

"You two, put that poor creature back outside. It's probably terrified. And next time, wipe off your shoes before you track mud in everywhere!" Annie scolded, both of the boys pouting before rushing back outside to return the snake to its proper home. Annie heard Finnick chuckle, and turned to see her husband appearing from the other room, shirt off, hair still wet from a shower.

"Finally got Dylan to stop crying." Finnick said before motioning to his bare-chestedness (that Annie certainly didn't mind), "Though a burp wasn't the only thing he needed to do."

"Sorry, I was dealing with the boys, who apparently thought it was okay to try to tame a snake from the garden." Annie said and Finnick laughed and wrapped his arms around her, hand smoothing over her shirt to where the latest addition of the family had just began to be visible. "Maybe it'll be a girl, so I would at least not have to worry about one of our children digging for worms in the backyard."

"Either way, I'm happy." Finnick whispered, and Annie placed her hand on his.

"I am too." Annie said, with a smile.

"And you want to know what would make me happier?" Finnick asked, his seductive purr saying all that needed to be said, "Not having to change diapers. I will do anything you want for just a little tiny break."

Annie couldn't help but laugh as he suddenly tickled her, before holding her close. Their sons, hearing the commotion ran back inside, demanding the same attention. Annie smiled, and held LJ and Fisher close, not caring about the dirt on their faces, just overcome with happiness and Finnick joined in the hug.

Annie knew the truth right then and there, just how she knew it the first time she and Finnick had made love. It was simple and beautiful.

To be with the ones you love was all that mattered after all.

* * *

**Part two.**

**ASDFHJKKUHUBUSJBLURGH**

**That's the sound of me exploding from the feels.**

**You're welcome.**


End file.
